Divergent with No War
by EscapeIntoThePages
Summary: When the Erudite war never happens, Tris and Tobias get a chance to live a full life in the Dauntless compound. But just because there isn't a war doesn't mean that everything will be okay.
1. Chapter 1

Next to the number one is my picture and the name "Tris".

A weight in my chest lifts. I didn't realize it was there until it was gone. and I didn't have to feel it anymore. I smile, and a tingling spreads through me. First. After all the worrying and the pressure, I can finally take a moment to breathe. I feel Will's arms crush around me as he squeezes me into a bear hug, I see Christina pointing to the board with tears filling her eyes. Dread starts to creep into me, so I turn to study the board. At sixth and seventh place, I see Will and Christina's name, and relief runs through me. I look to Christina to see why she is on the verge of crying when I realize that they are tears of joy. I smile at her and she leans across the table to give me a hug. I am too distracted to react to the affection, but I must stiffen a little out of reflex, because when she pulls away she laughs.

As I continue to read the board, I see that Drew and Molly are next to the numbers eleven and twelve, and are now factionless, but Peter is safe in fifth. Not quite the victory I had in mind, but a victory non the least.

The Dauntless are celebrating wildly all around while I sit at the table and mull over the last few weeks, and it is oddly comforting. With Christina and Will messily kissing beside me, the fists pounding the air, the shouting and the laughing, it all says freedom to me, and it sparks the part of me that chose Dauntless.

There's a tap on my shoulder, and when I twist around in my seat, I see Tobias standing behind me. I smile brightly as I stand and face him, tilting my head up so I can see his face.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he asks.

"You know, I really don't care," and with that, I stand on my tiptoes and gently press my lips against his. I feel the happiness surge through me, and this must be the best moment of my life. He lays his hand against my cheek and pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against mine. He wears a smile that reaches his eyes, and they transform from black pits to warm and brown and comforting. I brush my lips against his once more, wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head softly against his chest.

In the chaos of the Pit, Tobias and I stand embraced in our own little bubble as I listen to his heartbeat.

* * *

I lose track of time in his arms. When I realize my eyes have been shut the whole time , I open them to find Christina and Will looking at us. Christina's shocked face slowly turns into a mischievous grin as she raises her eyebrows at me, but Will's face is only full of surprise. I flash them a quick smile, and then look up at Tobias, whose eyes are closed.

"I wish we were alone," I whisper. Right after I say it, embarrassment runs through me as I realize what I just suggested. But Tobias gives me a small smile as he pulls away.

"I almost always wish that," is all he says as he takes my hand and leads me through the maze of tunnels that make the Dauntless compound. After a short walk that lasted about five minutes, we show up at a familiar door.

His apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I look to Tobias and find him looking at me with a measuring glance, and I can tell he is trying to figure out how I will react. As I try to find the words, nothing really seems to fit, so instead I walk close to him and kiss him. The kiss was gentle at first, both of us holding back. But I can't take it anymore. My kiss turns rough and hungry, and I can't get enough of him. His hands find my waist, the small of my back, as I run my hands up and down my back, rubbing against each faction tattoo that's engraved on his back.

I'm lost in our frenzy, feeling kisses planted on my lips and on my neck. I feel Tobias lift me up, and I wrap my legs around his torso. He backs up towards his door, and takes one hand away from me to open the door. Then we are inside, and I feel the softness of his bed fold around me, but I don't pay it any attention. Tobias leans over me, both of his hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me, and even though he is as close to me as he can get, it's not close enough. My hands travel to the hem of his shirt, and I lift it around over his head and toss it across the floor.

_This is really going to happen! _A part of my mind screams at me.

_Yes it is, _I think back. And I let it happen.

* * *

I wake up wrapped against Tobias's chest. I snuggle in closer and watch him, his face so peaceful and relaxed with sleep. His breath falters a second, followed by his eyes fluttering open. When he see's me watching him, a shy smile plays across his face as he leans and presses his lips against mine. When he pulls away, he is still smiling, but he sighs.

"Unfortunately," he says quietly, "you have places to be and choices to make."

I groan. I was not looking forward to this. Today was the day that I get my own apartment and I chose my job, yet I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I would love to instill the lessons of what real bravery is into initiates, but I don't know what other job I will choose for the rest of the year. Maybe I will work in the tattoo shop, the place where my family, the life I left, and the life I joined were all etched into my skin and became a part of me for the rest of my life. I think that will be my choice, but so much indecision courses through me that I put it off for the moment.

"I guess I should probably go and get ready," I say, but neither of us move, "Or..., I could blow it off and stay here with you," I know I won't do that, but I say it anyway to draw out the time before I have to leave.

"As much as I would like you to stay, we both know that you have to go. Come on, if you don't leave now, you will never go," he says as he helps me off the bed. I swing my legs over the side of his bed, and when I see that they are bare, I remember one little thing. I am not wearing anything. I grab at the blanket and cover it around myself, my face hot with embarrassment. As I stumble around the room to find where my clothes were thrown, I hear chuckles from Tobias, which rewards him with a quick glare. Once I find all of my clothing, I rush into the bathroom and pull everything on. Once I am dressed and I've ran my fingers through my hair, I come out of the bathroom to see Tobias fully dressed, sitting on the bed, leaned over and tying his shoe. I look at the clock on the wall. It tells me that it's 10:00 in the morning, which gives me two hours to shower and grab all my things from the shared room I spent initiation in.

I walk over to Tobias and give him a kiss on the cheek. "You promise to meet me at three?" He answers with a nod and a smile. I give him a small smile back as I leave through the door.

I take the time it takes to go back my room to gather my thoughts. I don't know what I'm going to tell her, but I know I will be greeted with way too many questions than I am comfortable with.

I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

When I get to the room shared by all the transferred initiates, I try to be as quite as possible. I know answering Christina's questions is inevitable, but it's too early to deal with that right now.  
I grab a tank top and jeans, obviously black, and head to the showers. I take a quick shower, dry and change in the bathroom, and then head back to the room I spent my initiation in. When I walk in, I see that most of the now-members of Dauntless are awake. Including Christina.  
Her eyes find mine, and in them I see curiosity, anticipation, and something else I don't recognize right away. After a second I realize that what I see in her eyes is hurt. Guilt bubbles inside me when I comprehend this, but a little anger did too. Did she really believe that I didn't tell her because I didn't want to?

I start to walk towards her when someone slams into my shoulder.

"I know how you really got ranked first," a scarily calm voice whispered into my ear, but I could hear the silent rage behind the words. Before I could say anything back, the person kept walking. I turn and see that the voice belonged to Peter. Of course. Now I would have to watch my back, because I just fueled him with another way to hate me.

I shake off the threatening whisper and continue my way to Christina. I know I have a lot to explain to her, but I want to push it off until after I choose my job. I know I'm procrastinating, but I need to make a plan of approach on this subject of Tobias and me.

When I get to her bed, she stands up and I see she is staring at me with mischievous eyes and a small smile. I shift from leg to leg, not really knowing how to start. It's these situations, when everyone is focused on me, when I realize how unnatural it is to me. These are the moments where I feel like my old-factor is branded on my forehead.

So we just stand there for a while, Christina smirking at me, and me nervously standing there, putting words together in my head. When I decide to improvise as I go along and say something, Christina, continuing to look like she is enjoying this way too much, starts to talk.

"Okay, you're killing me. Tell me EVERYTHING."

I was hoping she would ask me questions. I have no idea where to start, and what I should even tell her. Ugh. "Well, what do you want to know?" I figure that this will prompt her to ask me things.

"Everything," That was helpful.

"Ummm… You're going to have to ask me questions. I'm not really used to talking about myself," I had to give in and admit my social-awkwardness. As much as I hated it, it was necessary. Otherwise, we would have spent the whole day with me trying to figure out where to start.

"Fine," And with that, we start towards the pit for breakfast and she asks me so many questions I lose count. When the time comes that we have to pick our jobs and get our apartments, Christina is satisfied and my face is the most red it has ever been.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not publishing for a really long time D: I have had a really packed schedule lately, but I'll be better, I promise 3 This was also a pretty short chapter, and to be honest, it was just a filler. Sorry, again! But it would be great if you guys would review, because I'm not quite sure what I want to do with this story yet, so ideas would be greatly appreciated! You guys are amazing, thanks for reading, and I'm gonna try to post almost every weekend! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Divergent)**


End file.
